Voces de los moradores del cielo
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Zeno podía oír voces en su cabeza. Voces de aquellos que habían sido sus hermanos. Aunque él ya casi no podía recordarles.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Voices of Heaven Dwellers** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Voces de los moradores del cielo.

"Necesitas tener sexo"

Zeno quizás, a veces, un poco, se arrepintía de haber orado por una solución para su problema cuando los únicos de allá arriba que podían responderle ya no eran Dioses o quien sea que viviese en los cielos. Después de todo los Dioses, si habían existido alguna vez en primer lugar, se habían quedado en silencio desde que bebió la sangre del dragón amarillo.

Por supuesto, había anticipado que sus compañeros irían al cielo. Ellos fueron buenas personas, y les había querido mucho. Aún lo hacía.

Sin embargo algunas veces deseaba no poder oírles.

"Guen, se serio."

"No, de verdad. Realmente necesitas tener sexo. No estoy de acuerdo con Guen a menudo, pero eso resolverá tu problema, lo garantizo.

"Shuten, por favor no te metas así en esto. Y Abi, se que estás asintiendo, así que para por favor."

Zeno gimió en sus manos cuando escuchó risitas después.

"… vosotros chicos nunca vais a parar, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no"

Respondieron a la vez, sonando divertidos y de forma no muy diferente a como le hablaban cuando aún estaban juntos. Como si ellos simplemente supiesen cómo burlarse de él, meterse con él, y pedirle una pelea.

(Quizás no la última vez, pero ellos buscaban pelea entre ellos todo el tiempo y algunas veces a Zeno le gustaba fingir que les recordaba pidiéndoles pelear con él en lugar de solo amenazar con apuñalarle.)

"Es hora de la venganza. Ya lo sabes."

Un pájaro aterrizó en el hombro de Zeno, y acarició su mejilla con su cabeza. Él sonrió y lo miró con cariño, imaginando que había sido bendecido por Abi o algo así. Era similar al pájaro azul que siempre estaba con Abi.

"… Sí. Lo siento."

"Que te disculpes no solucionará nada, debilucho. ¡Yo dejé de beber alcohol dos décadas porque tú prometiste que me darías licor!"

"¡Yo gasté una fortuna construyendo una mansión para ti! ¡Y guardando licores! ¡Los cuales nunca pude beber!"

Se rió tímidamente y se disculpó con ellos.

Una y otra vez.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando el pájaro voló hacia el cielo, comenzó a pensar que quizás sus voces eran solo fruto de su imaginación.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

No pudo soportar permanecer en Kouka, no con los recuerdos de los momentos felices que pasó con su Rey, y con sus hermanos sustitutos amenazando con resurgir y hacerle romper a llorar con todo tipo de información sensorial, así que se fue a diferentes países. Fue a muchos lugares, y experimentó muchas cosas.

También fue herido, a pesar de que había olvidado cómo. Había olvidado dónde. Solo recordaba que el dolor duró más, y de alguna manera se dio cuenta (quizás por la posición del sol, pero no estába seguro) de que había permanecido desmayado durante más tiempo.

De alguna manera, se alegró por ello.

Se apuñaló varias veces, para asegurarse de que no era solo cosa de su imaginación, y fue más y más lejos. Con cada milla que se alejaba de Kouka, más duraba el dolor.

Aún no se enfermaba, y todavía no envejecía, pero aún así, su tiempo de recuperación era más largo allí. Lo sabía. No pudo moverse durante unos meses debido a una pierna rota, que se había roto a sí mismo para probar su velocidad de recuperación.

Fueron los meses más dolorosos y frustrantes de su vida.

Aún así, era feliz.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Entonces olvidó.

Olvidó por qué se encontraba cómodo en una tierra extranjera, y la razón por la que le gustaba vagabundear. Por qué nunca quería permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, y por qué nunca quería quedarse cerca de las personas amables que conoció durante su viaje.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, incluso había parado de herirse a sí mismo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba mirando la vieja cara arrugada de la mujer a la que había querido, de aquella a la que había dejado que le acompañara en su viaje sin fin, aquella que había aceptado ser su esposa.

"… Lo siento… Zeno… Lo siento… tanto…"

Lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos que ya no podían ver, y entonces algunos recuerdos volvieron a él.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Guen le pidió que le visitara.

Shuten le pidió que le llevara licor.

Abi lloró.

Zeno les rogo que se quedaran.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Incluso hoy en día, Zeno no podía recordar si le dijo la verdad a ella.

¿Lo hizo, o no?

Tal vez no. Después de todo tan solo recordó esas cosas cuando la vio morir.

Pero, sin duda, ella se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, Zeno no podía enfermarse, y tampoco podía envejecer. En algún momento, debió darse cuenta.

Aún así, se quedó con él. Continuó viajando con él. Incluso se rió con él mientras se sentaban alrededor de la hoguera y Zeno se preguntaba en voz alta por qué la gente que conocían pensaban que ella era su abuela, a pesar de que ella era tan bonita. Él se preguntó si ellos estaban ciegos.

Ella se había reído.

Él no se dio cuenta. El ciego era él.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entonces continuó vagando por la tierra solo. Hacía bastante tiempo que ni siquiera podía decidirse a entrar en los pueblos y aldeas por los que había pasado.

No podría soportar amar a alguien de nuevo.

No podría resistir tener que perder a alguien otra vez.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Aún no podía recordarlo todo.

Había olvidado por qué dejó su país de origen, por ejemplo. O dónde estaba. O cómo se llamaba. Por su puesto, habían pasado cientos de años desde que se fue, así que era normal. No podía esperar recordarlo todo, no cuando las personas normales empiezan a perder la memoria después de unas pocas décadas.

Sin embargo, recordó algunas cosas importantes.

Él era Zeno.

Bebió la sangre del dragón.

Ganó el poder de Ouryuu de la inmortalidad.

Solo eso.

Fue por eso, que se sorprendió.

Un día, en un lugar olvidado, comenzó a escuchar voces. Al principio, eran débiles, pero con cada día que pasaba, con cada milla qué caminaba hacia el sol, se hicieron más fuertes.

Eran maldiciones.

Tres voces diferentes insultándole.

"¡Idiota! ¡Títere! ¡Tonto!

"¡Cerebro de guisante! ¡Subnormal! ¡Cerebro de pájaro!

Esa última vez, por alguna razón decidió seguirles el juego.

"Hey, ese sería Seiryuu."

Las voces pararon, y por alguna razón se sintió feliz. Se echó a reír, más fuerte que nunca, bajo la lluvia.

"… Bienvenido."

La voz sonaba molesta, pero de alguna manera Zeno se le podía imaginar de pie junto a él. Podía imaginar sus hermosos ojos y un pájaro azul en su hombro.

"¡¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?!"

Podía imaginar a alguien alborotando su pelo con su fuerte mano.

"Salirse fuera del radar así es jugar sucio"

Y… alguien empujándole con la parte roma de su lanza.

"Lo siento, chicos."

¿Quiénes eran?

Trató de estrujar su cerebro, porque quería recordar. Ellos fueron personas importantes para él, lo sabía. Eran compañeros guerreros dragones, lo sabía.

Seiryuu tenía unos ojos hermosos y honestos.

Hakuryuu tenía una mano fuerte y amable.

Ryokuryuu tenía…

"Lo has olvidado, ¿no? Tú bastardo…"

Se rió de nuevo y se disculpó.

"Ryokuryuu amaba la libertad, y podía volar alto por el cielo, pero se quedó. Ryokuryuu es amable. Zeno lo sabe. Zeno lo recuerda. Zeno simplemente no es tan buen poeta como para halagar tu pierna."

La voz refunfuñó, y por unos momentos no pudo oír nada más que la lluvia cayendo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"… pero lo has olvidado, ¿no, Zeno?

"Zeno no ha olvidado nada importante. Zeno está seguro de eso."

"Está bien. No estamos enfadados porque nos hayas olvidado. Estamos aliviados de que estés de vuelta."

"Zeno recuerda."

"No te mientas a ti mismo. Es doloroso escucharlo."

"Zeno…"

"Ni siquiera puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Tan solo podía pedir disculpas y les rogó que le hicieran recordar.

Ellos le dijeron que no se molestara.

Sin embargo le recordaron Kouka, y Zeno esperó poder encontrar sus nombres en un registro en alguna parte del país.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Más de mil años habían pasado desde que se fue, y todo el mundo había olvidado.

Sobre él, sobre todo el mundo.

Todos habían sido convertidos en leyendas.

Hakuryuu era el que tenía una garra afilada con la que podía cortar cualquier cosa.

Seiryuu era el que tenía ojos que podían ver a través de largas distancias.

Ryokuryuu era el que tenía una pierna lo suficientemente poderosa como para saltar hasta el cielo.

Pero ellos no tenían nombre.

Se creía que eran un cuento popular.

Un mito.

Incluso su Rey…

"Él no es un descendiente del Rey Hiryuu, ¿verdad?"

"Hubo un golpe de estado."

Zeno solo asintió en comprensión.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Fingió no sentirse culpable por haber malcriado al príncipe para su propia satisfacción, causando que él y quizás sus descendientes carecieran de experiencia tratando con la guerra y que confiaran más en las falsas palabras de los residentes de los cielos en su lugar.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, por cierto chicos, Zeno se casó."

"Huh. Bien por ti."

"Todavía no estoy muerto. Y tú dices que Zeno necesita tener sexo…"

"Eso es porque te estás perdiendo algo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como un descendiente, idiota. ¿Cómo puede el poder ser transferido si no hay otro recipiente disponible para ello?"

"Huh. Zeno no lo sabía."

"Bien, pues lo habrías sabido, si entonces nos hubieses visitado y visto por qué morimos a los cuarenta años."

"Lo siento."

"… no vas a intentar tener un hijo nunca, ¿no?"

"Creo que no. Zeno no es tan cruel como para condenar a alguien a este destino. Además, Zeno os tiene a vosotros chicos aquí en mi cabeza. Zeno es lo suficientemente feliz. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el Rey Hiryuu?

"Oh está bien, supongo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Está considerando reencarnar."

"Una razón más para no pasar todavía el poder de Zeno."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

De alguna manera, uno por uno, comenzaron a desaparecer. Las voces, Zeno quiere decir.

El primero en irse fue Ryokuryuu.

Pensó que se había silenciado repentinamente, y cuando preguntó, Hakuryuu y Seiryuu le respondieron que él sintió la guerra y la carnicería y no quería perderse la diversión, así que decidió seguir adelante y ser reencarnado.

Hakuryuu fue el siguiente, pocos años mas tarde. Le dijo que viniera a ellos esta vez, y que si se atrevía a ignorarles, entonces le prometía que lo tendía que pagar más tarde en su próxima vida."

Zeno le dijo que no habría nada después de la vida para él, pero él insistió en que el fin del mundo existe, y que caería tarde o temprano le gustase o no.

Fingió creerle.

Un par de años más tarde, le dijo a Seiryuu que no tenía que contenerse.

Él lo admitió, y sus palabras de despedida fueron 'hasta luego'.

Zeno lloró días más tarde, después de darse cuenta de que estaba solo otra vez. Ya sea por la alegría de que podría encontrarse con sus hermanos otra vez, o por la desesperación debido a que le habían dejado atrás de nuevo, no lo sabía.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ellos estaban allí, podía sentirlos.

Había sabido dónde estaban desde el día en que nacieron. Podía sentir su alma como hacía mil años. Los había visto, velaba por ellos, y se había dado cuenta de lo poco que habían cambiado.

Hiryuu todavía se preocupaba. (Aún quería lo mejor para su gente)

Hakuryuu todavía pensabaen los demás como una familia. (Aún esperando por él)

Seiryuu todavía era valiente. (Aún pretendiendo ser fuerte)

Ryokuryuu todavía era amable. (A pesar de que eligió atarse a sí mismo)

Su estómago rugió.

Con una sonrisa, decidió que esa era su señal para hacer su movimiento.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ellos se dieron cuenta un día, y les dijo lo que recordaba.

Esa noche, soñó sobre el pasado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva traducción. Cuando el autor original lo publicó en inglés, aún no se sabía nada de Kaya (no especifico nada más para no hacer spoiler a aquellos que todavía no están al día con el manga). Es por eso que la historia es algo distinta a la versión original. Pero de todos modos me gusta el fanfic, y por eso quería compartirlo con vosotros en español. Además, fue gracias a este fanfic que se me ocurrió la idea para mi fanfic largo "DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO". Pero en mi fanfic van a evolucionar las cosas de forma diferente, además de que va a ser más fiel a la historia original.

Sin más, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
